


He's My Mate

by XxIceColdRainxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Jackson & Stiles are Mates, Jackson is rude to everyone else, Jealous Derek, M/M, Many other tags but I forgot, Mate-Bond Breaking?, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Jackson, Rude Best Friend Lydia, Soon-to-be-Father Jackson, Soon-to-be-Mother Stiles, Step-Father Derek?, Worried Scott, except Stiles, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxIceColdRainxX/pseuds/XxIceColdRainxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore has done many things to disappoint Stiles Stilinski, but this time, Jackson's absolutely crossed the line. A few nights earlier, Jackson had gotten so drunk at a dinner with all of their friends that he began to act out towards the restaurant's staff. Stiles, attempting to calm down, ended up getting yelled at by Jackson while he was pregnant with Jackson's pups. In short, Jackson fucked up and proved to Stiles that he is not father material. At all. Now, Jackson, feeling regretful, decides to make things right. (Without knowing it as well, Derek is also trying to win Stiles over.) Will Jackson be able to win back Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regret / Labor

**Author's Note:**

> A small short story. I will do my other stories, but, I'm a bit slow on some ideas for making the chapters, so sorry for those people who read my other stories! I'll try to finish the chapters as soon as I can. (I get distracted easily.) Anyways, here's a small short. I love the thought of Jackson/Stiles, but I still love Derek/Stiles more. So, yeah! Have fun reading. (:

"Stiles, please, when you get the chance, call me back, alright?"  
"Voice message sent."

"Thanks for reminding me." Jackson Whittemore growled, staring down at his phone, nearly close to crushing the device in his hand. But he couldn't, it was his only way of contacting and communicating with Stiles. Stiles was Jackson's mate...Stiles was also carrying Jackson's pups. 

"He still didn't answer?" Lydia came up beside Jackson with a cup of hot cocoa. The male gave a small nod, his heart aching of not having contact with Stiles. "You know he has a good reason for ignoring you--"

"I know, Lydia. I fucked up, big time. You don't have to gleefully remind me every fucking time."  
"Hey, hey. Calm down, asshole. Yes, it is your fault, but Stiles will forgive you."  
"When?!"

"Whenever you calm down!" Lydia screeched back at Jackson. The man sighed heavily and felt his heart drop. He needed Stiles, right now. "Look, I know you're heartbroken, and probably thinking about suicide or something, but you need to man the fuck up!"

"Excuse me?!" Jackson began to bare his fangs, growling towards Lydia with a glare. Lydia smirked and took a sip of her hot cocoa. Everything that girl did make Jackson cringe. 

"You heard me, Whittemore..."  
"I wish I didn't."  
"Whatever. Just, go! Find Stiles, prove to him you can still be a good father."

"Don't worry, I will." Jackson puffed his chest out, clenching his fists and beginning to walk towards his Porsche. 'I'm coming for you, Stiles...I hope you'll be willing to see me.'

"You're about ready to burst, aren't you?"  
"Shut up!"  
"I was just asking, Stiles. You don't have to get pregnancy crazy on me."  
"Whatever!"

"Are you still pissed at Jackson?" Scott sighed and attempted to hold his best friend's hand. Stiles ended up pulling away, crossing his arms and huffing. Stiles was also at the peak of his pregnancy, and within' a few hours, he'll be holding twins. Boys, to be exact. 

"No! I'm not!" Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's question. He was trying to deny it, but, Stiles couldn't. He was still mad at him. What Jackson had done, that proved to Stiles that Jackson was absolutely not father material.

"Stiles, he was just drinking...You, you know what that does to him." Scott now attempted to soothe his friend from his angry state, but that was also foiled. Stiles shook his head, already getting close to bursting into tears. Scott felt his heart drop. He couldn't see his friend like this, in such an emotionally unstable state. "He still loves you, so much, and he's still father material for your guys' pups."

"Maybe." Stiles sniffled, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Is Derek back yet?"

"Not yet. He will be soon, though. I can hear his Camaro from a distance."  
"Good."  
"So, you and Derek?"  
"What?"  
"Are you two..."  
"What are you trying to imply, Scott?!"

"Are you two, like...An item, now?" Scott raised an eyebrow at the sudden startled look on his best friend's face. He noticed earlier on in the week, (after the Jackson becoming drunk incident,) Derek's been comforting Stiles and reassuring him that Stiles can raise his pups alone, or with another...In which the 'another' part, Derek was referring to himself. Scott knew that Derek has a crush on Stiles, but he never had the balls to say it to him. That's when Jackson swooped in and stole Stiles' heart, leaving Derek crushed. When this incident happened, Derek was glad to come to Stiles' rescue.

"We are not." Stiles turned his eyes away from Scott.

"You sure?" Scott mumbled, hearing Derek's Camaro pull into the driveway. 

"I don't know..." Stiles answered, moving his gaze down to the blankets that covered and warmed him. Scott nearly jumped at the sudden opening of the door, revealing Derek with a bag of curly fries. "Oh, Derek! Thank you!" Stiles nearly jumped out of the bed, but Derek quickly patted him back down, gladly giving the fries to Stiles for him to eat. Scott watched in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

"No problem, Stiles. Anything for you." Derek happily observed Stiles as the boy eagerly ate the fries, rubbing his pregnancy bump in content. Scott suddenly felt a terrifying feeling that made him look directly at Derek, who glared daggers at him while Stiles wasn't looking.

'Shit.' Scott thought, gulping. 

"Scott, mind if I speak with you in private?" Derek's grin warned Scott that he was about to get yelled at and maybe even killed. Depended on what Scott exactly said to anger Derek, but Scott knew what he said. He's going to die.

"Uh, sure."  
"We'll be back, Stiles."

"Okay, don't take too long!" Stiles smiled at Derek, with the older man returning the smile. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, until Derek finally stood up and walked out of the room, waiting for Scott to follow. Scott turned and faced Stiles, giving his best friend a quick pat on the leg before exiting. Stiles, on the other hand, sat and continued eating while enjoying his short period of happiness.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Scott? Are you trying to ruin what Stiles and I both have?"  
"What do you both have?!"

"Something that is better than what Jackson and Stiles have! That stupid idiot, Jackson, couldn't contain himself that night and ruined all of his chances with Stiles. Now is my chance, I don't care if they're Jackson's pups, they're also Stiles'. I'll raise them as my own, so Scott, stay the hell out of it." Derek growled as low and menacing as he could, warning Scott. The teenage wolf merely stepped back, nodding his head slowly to state he understood Derek. Though, he still resented Derek and Stiles being together if Jackson also still loves Stiles. 

"Oh, god!" Stiles screamed, alarming both Scott and Derek outside of the room. In a blur, Derek quickly ran in and was at Stiles' side. Scott followed, observing and becoming nervous at Stiles' sudden pain.

"Stiles, what's wrong?!" Derek rested his hand onto Stiles' arm, trying to comfort him, but instead Stiles jerked and screamed again. 

"The,"  
"The what?"  
"The, the pups are coming!"

"Oh, shit." Derek's words were repeated by Scott as well. The two stared at one another, unsure of what to do, until there was a knock at the front door of the house. Scott immediately exited and ran downstairs, towards the door. Derek stayed with Stiles, trying to calm down Stiles so that he would be prepared to deliver the pups quickly and safely. 

"Yeah?" Scott opened the door, looking completely terrified. What he didn't expect to see was Jackson standing at the door, sadness in his eyes. 

"Is Stiles here?" Jackson asked politely, for once. Scott wanted to say no, to save Jackson the pain of seeing his mate falling into Derek's arms. To see his mate betray him and leave him for a hunkier, more sane and kind man. But he couldn't, he knew Jackson had to have a chance to try and win back Stiles.

"Stiles? He-"  
"Oh, god!"

"What was that?" Jackson growled, immediately trying to enter the house but was blocked by Scott's body. "Get the fuck out of my way! My mate is in trouble!"

"Jackson, Stiles isn't in trouble!" Scott stood his ground even after being pushed by Jackson. The other wolf continued growling, not wanting to hear anything Scott said. "He's...He's going into labor."

"What?! Why are you stopping me, he's in there alone!" Jackson was now in a fit of absolute rage. Scott couldn't keep Jackson out for much longer and was thrown back into the wall. "If you aren't going to help him, I am!"

"Jackson, wait! He's up there...With Derek!" Scott's shout was useless. Jackson was ignoring him, and was met with an absolute shock once he opened the door to the room Stiles was in. There, was Derek. Derek Hale, hands on Stiles' body, his right hand on his mate's stomach, the other gripping Stiles' right leg. 

"You...Get the fuck away from my mate!"  
"J-Jackson!"  
"What?-- Jackson?!"  
"I said, back the fuck off!"

"Jackson, stop!" Stiles gasped and witnessed a terrible sight before him. Jackson and Derek were now in an intense battle that had bloodshed, yes, bloodshed. Stiles was absolutely terrified and was in even more pain than he could have imagined. "Scott, help! Help!"

"I'm coming, Stiles!" Scott stood up at the sound of his name being called. He knew trouble was afoot, now he had to save everyone from being destroyed...


	2. A Happy Ending - Stackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' labor is painful for Stiles, and worrisome for Scott. Can Jackson and Derek settle their differences to help Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this short story a very good one. I don't know if you feel that way, but, I do. Thank you for reading it. (: Enjoy the final chapter of it.

"You two, knock it off! Ugh!" Stiles gasped and felt his stomach clench. Watching his mate and a guy...That he, loves, fight is something heartbreaking to see. But it was also hot, to Stiles, that is. Having two hunky guys fight over him was beyond hot. But, Stiles couldn't think of that right now. He was in freakin' pain!

"Back the fuck off, Hale." Jackson growled intensely at the Alpha wolf. Derek immediately shoved Jackson back, the two standing their ground but were immediately broken up by the presence of Scott coming in through the door. 

"You two idiots! Stiles is in pain, help him!" Scott felt complete anger towards both Derek and Stiles. He knew his Alpha would probably yell at him, but it was worth it for Stiles. He needed his best friend safe, and not in pain.

"He's right." Jackson mumbled, even though he hated Derek with a passion now for touching his mate, Stiles needed him now. "Stiles, babe, please, forgive me--"

"I do, now get over here!" Stiles groaned loudly and clenched his stomach. A surge of heat went through his body. 

"Easy, babe." Jackson hushed Stiles and kissed his mate along his flustered cheeks and eventually his mouth. Stiles breathed heavily, not noticing the sorrow in Derek's eyes as the Alpha watched. Scott clenched his jaw and began to make his way towards Stiles' open legs. He heard the warning growl from Jackson's mouth, but continued on anyway. 

"We...We're going to have to deliver the baby, right now." Scott didn't know a thing about giving birth, but he knew they had to do this now. He turned to look at Derek, the man staring towards Stiles with a heartbroken look. Jackson, on the other hand, whispered sweet nothing's into Stiles' ear and kissing him along his face. 

"Alright...Please, god, get the twins out of here!" Stiles continued to groan and began to cry. The pain was unbearable for him, so he couldn't suffer through this any longer. 

"Push, Stiles, push." Jackson encouraged his mate, letting his hand be used as leverage for Stiles. He knew the boy was probably squeezing his hand so tight it must have hurt if he were still human. But he was wolf, he didn't feel a thing. It was still as gentle as ever. 

"Oh, god! Fuck! Fuck you, Jackson! Fuck everything!" Stiles screamed and threw his head back, gasping and letting out cries. Jackson merely smiled at Stiles' words. He knew his mate did not mean them, and that he loved him just as much as he did. 

"He's almost out." Scott mumbled, witnessing his best friend give birth to his soon-to-be nephew. 

"Beautiful." Derek's voice gave Scott a jump. He didn't expect the Alpha to comment on this. 

"He is, and so will my twin baby boys." Jackson gave off another warning growl toward Derek, giving the Alpha a glare as well. Derek straightened himself and kept his 'scary masculine man' look. Scott ignored the two, not in the mood to deal with their anger toward one another. 

"I, I hate this! Grah!" Stiles gave one last push that put everyone in the room to silence. Within' the next few seconds, a cry was heard, and then another. Two cries. Two beautiful, innocent cries that came from equally beautiful baby boys. 

"Stiles...They're..."  
"Dead?!"  
"No! God, no...They're beautiful."

"Really?" Stiles let out an exhausted sigh and continued to pant. His gaze lazily focusing on Jackson next to him. The man smirked and gave a deep kiss onto Stiles' lips. The two felt complete love for one another in that moment, which made Jackson thankful for what he had. He now had a family. A wife (basically), and two sons. 

"Want to hold 'em?" Scott stood up, wiping the two boys clean from their trip. Stiles pulled away from Jackson, gulping down his fear of possibly dropping his sons. 

"Y-Yeah..." Stiles weakly spoke, obtaining help from Jackson in holding his twins in his arms. Stiles stares at their faces, one of them opening his eyes weakly and the other keeping his eyes shut. He laughs lightly at that. Jackson made himself known with a low, pleased growl that came from him as he observed his family. 

"See? You could have broken up a family..." Scott nudged Derek lightly on the arm. The Alpha sighing heavily. He loved Stiles, he really did...But tearing apart his family wasn't something he wanted. Even if he did want to kill Jackson every now and then. Instead, Derek gave a small cough, gaining the attention of Jackson. The father immediately made his way over to Derek, keeping a stern face and glare at the taller man. 

"What the fuck do--"  
"I'm sorry."  
"...What?"  
"I said, I'm sorry, Jackson."

"...Is this some kind of joke?" Jackson rose an eyebrow, not sure if Derek was doing this out of trying to be 'the bigger man' and impressing Stiles, or if Derek was secretly planning on punching Jackson in the face and taking off with his family. Either way, Jackson was on high alert. Scott laughed at this.

"It isn't, Jackson. I really am sorry." Derek sighed and turned his gaze to stare directly at Stiles speaking with his and Jackson's twin boys. He was broken from his trance when Jackson stood in his line of sight, glaring at him. "I don't want to break up your family, just to finally have Stiles all to myself." Derek felt his heart ache more and more with every word he said. His Alpha wanted Stiles. But, he couldn't live with himself if he just took the boy from Jackson. No, that's wrong...

"Alright..." Jackson crossed his arms, flaring his nostrils and tilting his head at Derek. He was still unsure. "I...Prove it to me."

"How?" Derek narrowed his eyes now, seeing the smirk rise on Jackson's mouth. 'That fucker.' Derek internally said. 

"Go to Stiles, tell him that you are not going to be striving after him anymore, and that he belongs to me."  
"...No."

"Derek!" Scott warned, seeing the angered frown Jackson gave.

"Really?"  
"...I."  
"Hmm?"  
"F-F...Fine."

"Alright, go head, Alpha." Jackson smirked, taunting the man. Scott watched, hoping that Derek could do the right thing and do exactly what Jackson had commanded. Derek slowly made his way to Stiles, eventually getting noticed by the human boy. 

"Yes, Derek?" Stiles weakly stated, smiling and continuing to cradle his newborns. Derek stood there, staring down at the twin boys.

"Its the right thing..." Derek mumbled.

"Hmm?"  
"I..."  
"Huh?"

"Stiles...I love you, so much, with all my heart." Derek clenched his jaw, watching Stiles' cheeks turn a bright red after he said he had loved him. "But, I promise your mate that I will not be striving after you anymore." Derek felt his eyes water. 'Fuck, why did this hurt so much?' Stiles kept his eyes on Derek, unsure of what to feel. "I promised him. I also...Well, you also, belong to him, and only him." Derek's inner wolf trembled with anger. He could not believe how he was forced to say such a thing, saying that Stiles belonged to someone else and not him!

"I...Derek." Stiles reached a hand out and rested it onto Derek's. The older man stood there, shocked at what Stiles had just done. Across the room, Jackson shifted, ready to run over and tear Derek away, but Scott stopped him. "Thank you..." Stiles whispered, bringing Derek down at his level. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at what Stiles was trying to do, until he was given a kiss on his left cheek. A soft, blissful, loving kiss from Stiles Stilinski...

"Jackson." Scott now warned the father, noticing how he was about to leap toward the two. "He's just saying his final goodbye, to what they had..." Scott mumbled and shifted in his spot, feeling Jackson's angry eyes on him.

"What did they have?!"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah, right."

"I hope you find your mate someday." Stiles whispered to Derek while he was still close to him. Derek pulled away, staring into Stiles' eyes. There had to be something, something he could do to have Stiles...But there was nothing. Stiles & Jackson's twin boys and their mate bond kept him from Stiles. 

"Thank you..." Derek whispered back, giving a saddened smile. Stiles smiled back, but his was actually happy. Immediately, Derek left Stiles to tend to his newborns and made his way over to Jackson. The man gave a stern look, but eventually smiled. Derek was unsure what for, but he was informed.

"I know it was hard for you, Derek. But, thank you. You've made my life so much more easier." Jackson sighed happily and observed Stiles and his twins from his current spot. He then held out a hand to Derek, wanting to make a peace pact with the Alpha. Derek thought for a moment, but eventually shook his hand in agreement to this. 

"Thank god." Scott mumbled, earning looks from both of them but they eventually laughed in unison.

"Jackson, the boys want their father." Stiles called for Jackson with a bright smile on his face. Jackson immediately ran over next to Stiles, holding the twin boys close to his chest as Stiles passed them over. 

"See what you did, Derek? You made a whole family happy." Scott sighed with a smile and crossed his arms, leaving Derek to stand there, actually smiling and being happy for Stiles and Jackson. 

"A happy family..." Derek mumbled, continuing to observe the Whittemore family. (Stiles obtains Jackson's last name.) He then watches as Scott takes his leave, exiting the room and leaving the happy family be. Derek soon followed, slowly closing the door and hearing Jackson's voice as he spoke to his newborn boys and Stiles' laughter that soon followed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending! So cute.


	3. Alternate Ending - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My decision.

Okay, so, I read plenty of interesting comments. The first half seemed to be mostly 'Yes', while the second half seemed to be 'No', and the final bottom half were reasonable. 

I am going to write a 'Sterek' alternate ending, NOT a whole new fic. Those two were right.

So, basically, it'll be like...

If you're a Sterek fan, you will choose the 'Sterek' alternate ending.  
If you're a Stackson fan, you will choose the 'Stackson' ending. 

You can read both too, if you like. Just don't hate on the two separate endings if they are not up to your taste.

I am doing this 'cause for me, like I said, Sterek is my #1 pairing, and then comes Stackson for my #2. I don't hate either one, I love them both! I am just making a Sterek alternate ending because I feel like I would need one, for both myself and some of my readers.

So understand that you can choose between the two endings, whichever one you like, or you can choose both and also be happy with that. 

Thanks for commenting and all, I deleted that "Alternate Ending?" chapter, since I'll be leaving this one up until I upload the alternate 'Sterek' ending.

It will appear before 8/11/15, sooner or on that exact date! See you then!


End file.
